Gas resources such as shale are accessed using a process called hydraulic fracturing or “fracking.” The fracturing process begins with the drilling of a well into a rock formation. This technique further involves injecting a mixture of water, sand, and a small amount of other additives (e.g., a blend of chemicals) into the well. These fluids are typically made up of about 90% water and 9.5% sand. Many of the ingredients in the remaining 0.5% of the mixture have common consumer applications in household products, detergents, and cosmetics. These chemicals are used to reduce friction, prevent bacteria growth, and protect the rock formation, making the hydraulic fracturing safer and more efficient.
The well equipment used to produce oil from the well typically includes components that are designed to separate the unwanted substances from the oil. For instance, a conventional sand separator is commonly provided at the surface of the well to remove the sand that may be present in the oil.
There are various problems with the use of the conventional sand separator to remove sand from oil or other fluids, which may be amplified because the fluids are being produced under high pressure and at high volumes. Therefore, there is a need for an improved separator.